Once Upon A Time: In Atlantica
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: This fairy tale drama series is moving to a new location; the bottom of the Sea! The show takes place in the fictional seaside kingdom of Sunnyshore, right next to the underwater kingdom of Atlantica whose residents are mer – people. The events of this st
1. Authors Note

This fairy tale drama series is moving to a new location; the bottom of the Sea! The show takes place in the fictional seaside kingdom of Sunnyshore, right next to the underwater kingdom of Atlantis whose residents are mer – people. The events of this story take place a few years after the events of Once Upon A Time. This series is semi- canon with new stories, new characters, and a new location.

 **Once Upon A Time: In Atlantis**

 **Series Regular**

Joanna Garcia Swisher as Ariel

Gil McKinney as Prince Eric

Rowan Blanchard as Princess Melody

 **Series Recurring**

Merrin Dungey as Ursula

Jill Marie Jones as Morgana

Michael Gambon as King Triton

 **Guest Appearances**

Karen Brar as Mowgli

Indiana Evans as Goldie/ Goldilocks

 **WHAT TO EXPECT**

 **1\. New Characters:** I'm introducing a few new cast members to the show!

 **2\. Plot:** The first season will consist of 11 episodes (Chapters) that will establish the cast and their new lives. Ariel and Eric are adapting to their new lives as parents and must find a way to protect their daughter from the evil Morgana.

 **3\. Time Forward:** Episodes with still typically feature a primary storyline in Sunnyshore, as well as a secondary storyline from another point in a character's life sometime in the past.


	2. Here On The Land And Sea

**HERE ON THE LAND AND SEA**

 **Starring:**

Joanna Garcia Swisher as Ariel

Gil McKinney as Prince Eric

Rowan Blanchard as Princess Melody

 **Recurring:**

Jill Marie Jones as Morgana

Michael Gambon as King Triton

Zac Pullam as Prince Neal

* * *

 _ **Sunnyshore of The Presen** t_

 _A young girl is running through the castle with nothing put her pajamas on. She hides as she approaches more crowed areas of the estate. The workers are preparing and decorating the castle for a celebration of sorts. The young girl peeks from the corner with a smile on her face. She sprints towards the stairs._

 _"_ _Melody darling what do you think you are doing?" said a women in a motherly voice. She had a smile on her face and approached the girl. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a crown._

 _Melody smiled in embarrassment "Hey Mother! I was just trying to –"_

 _"_ _Melody how many times have a told you a princess doesn't run around her castle in her pajamas," She places her hands on Melody and smiles "Come on before anyone sees you"_

 _They both walk up the stairs smiling._

 _"_ _It's not everyday that your daughter turns 15 years old," Ariel said._

* * *

 ** _Sunnyshore of The Past_**

 _The castle is filled with people from across the land. They are drinking, eating, dancing and laughing amongst each other. The musicians begin to blow their horns. Seconds later the entire room become quiet and turns to await the King and Queen._

 _"_ _Here is your new princess! King Eric and Queen Ariel presents Princess Melody!" the guard said._

 _Everyone begins to applaud. Eric appears and holds out his hand for his wife who appears with a young beautiful baby girl. Ariel takes his hand and they begin to walk down the stairs to join their friends and family on the dance floor._

 _The celebration continues. Ariel is walking around showing off her daughter the new princess._

 _"_ _Congratulations your Highness," said a familiar voice to Ariel_

 _Ariel turns around to see her old friend Snow White. She shrieks and hugs her friend._

 _"_ _Snow I'm so glad you could make it," Ariel said with a smile on her face "This is the best gift I could have ever asked for."_

 _"_ _Mother hood is a very precious gift." Snow said as she gently rubbed baby Melody head, which cause her to giggle._

 _Eric joins the two women. He kisses his wife on her forehead. Fireworks begin to go off. Ariel is surprised and turns to Eric. He takes her hand and leads her outside._

 _A bright light begins to glow from the sea, which causes scare._

 _"_ _Eric! Eric you didn't?" Ariel said smiling as she watch the water begins to bubble._

 _Water spouts up and riding it is King Triton the ruler of the Seven Seas. He holds a shining gold trident, which allows him to control the water. He uses it to move the geyser of water closer to his daughter._

 _"_ _My beautiful daughter Ariel," Triton says moving closer "You have given birth to the first child born of Land and The Sea. She is truly something magnificent and nothing can harm her."_

* * *

 ** _Sunnyshore of The Present_**

 _Melody takes a seat at the mirror and begins to brush her hair. As she looks in the mirror she begins to frown. Ariel smiles and takes over brushing Melody hair._

 _"_ _What's wrong darling?" Ariel said looking in the mirror._

 _"_ _Mom? Have you ever felt like there is apart of you missing?"_

 _"_ _I can't say that I have but –_

 _Eric walks into the room and smiles. Ariel finishes her hair by pinning it up. She then walks over to Eric._

 _"_ _It's almost time for your big day sweetheart," Eric said to Melody._

 _Melody puts on a fake smile as her parents leave the door._

* * *

 _ **Ballroom** _

_The castle ballroom is filled with kings and queens from all across the land. Ariel and Eric are walking around greeting their guest and making small talk. Melody appears in a beautiful peach floor length ball grown. All eyes on her as she nervously walks down the stairs into the crowd._

 _Her parents watch her with a smile. She forces a smile onto her face. As she reached the bottom of the stairs a young prince is waiting. He bows and holds his hand out as she curtsy and grabs his hand. They begin to dance and others follow suit._

 _"_ _Happy birthday Princess," said the young prince as he twirled her._

 _"_ _Thank you Prince," Melody said still being nervous._

 _"_ _Hey? You don't have to be nervous. Let's just have fun," the prince said letting Melody and go and doing a solo dance "It's your birthday!"_

 _She giggles and begins jumping and dancing. Both of these young airs are having fun amongst themselves._

 _"_ _Hey. I'm Neal by the way," said Neal._

* * *

 ** _Sunnyshore of The Past_**

 _Ariel is on the beach awaiting her father. Triton swims as close as he can to his daughter. Ariel holding baby Melody walks into the water and moves to her father. Triton forms another geyser to left him from the water._

 _Ariel hands him his granddaughter, which puts a smile on his face. Melody is playing with his beard giggling. Ariel inhales deeply to smell the sea that she hasn't been in years. Triton notices how much Ariel loves the sea._

 _Ariel gave up her tail to live a life with the love of her life. Although she had loved being a mermaid her love for Eric was stronger. Triton hands Melody back over to her mother. Ariel smiles._

 _"_ _All you have to do is ask sweetheart." Triton said places his trident back in his hand._

 _"_ _I know Daddy, but I love my life on land. Melody and I are both apart of the Sea and she will always know that. She will grow up knowing all about the merpeople and Atlantica." Ariel said walking out the water "I will always love the sea but Land is my home now Daddy."_

 _Ariel begins to walk away back towards the castle. Triton submerges himself back into the sea. Ariel turns around and a tear falls from her eyes. Eric waits at the door._

 _"_ _I know that was hard for you Ariel." Eric said kissing his wife._

 _They both go back in to the party._

* * *

 ** _Sunnyshore of The Present_**

 _Neal and Melody are walking along the beach. Neal sees Melody looking out to the sea._

 _"_ _Hey! Let's go for a swim," Neal said taking off shoes and running into the water._

 _"_ _I don't know—I'm not suppose to," Melody hesitated._

 _"_ _Come on it's your birthday," Neal said swimming back to shore._

 _Melody smiled and jumped into the water. They begin splashing water at each other. It begun to thunder and the waves began to grow stronger. Ariel and Eric storms outside to see Melody and Neal trapped in the water._

 _"_ _We have to save them!" Snow said running to the water but is grabbed by Eric._

 _"_ _It's too dangerous out there. You might die if you go," Eric said letting go of Snow._

 _They begin to her an evil cackle coming from the water. An olive green cloud of smoke begins to form on the beach. Morgana is revealed from the cloud. She has on a jade floor length long sleeve lace dress. He has on a bright ruby lipstick with an evil smirk on her face. Her hair is in a side ponytail that is curled at the end. She walks closer to the party._

 _"_ _I'm back baby," she said crazed and begins to laugh._

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY ONCE UPON A TIME: IN ATLANTICA. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**


	3. Morgana

**MORGANA**

 **Starring:**

Joanna Garcia Swisher as Ariel

Gil McKinney as Prince Eric

Rowan Blanchard as Princess Melody

 **Recurring:**

Jill Marie Jones as Morgana

Michael Gambon as King Triton

Zac Pullam as Prince Neal

 **Guest Appearance:**

Tiffany Boone as Young Ursula

Vanessa Morgan as Young Morgana

* * *

 ** _Atlantica in the Past_**

 _Two beautiful mermaids are swimming in the ocean. One of them swims upward and ascends from underneath the water where she sees a cave in the distance. She begins to swim towards it, when the other mermaid arises from underneath._

 _"_ _Morgana! What are you doing? Father would never approve of this!" a teenage mermaid said with concern._

 _"_ _Come on Ursula! It'll be fine, I just want to take a quick peek inside," a teenage Morgana said casually as she continues to swim._

 _Ursula looks around nervously before swimming after her sister. Ursula finally catches up to her sister. Inside the cave was a very large and deserted ship filled with broken panels of wood, ripped sails, and large holes around the body of the ship. Morgana smiles with amazement and swiftly swim closer._

 _"_ _I think we should leave Morgana," Ursula said slowly trailing her sister "This place gives me the creeps. We should leave before father finds out."_

 _"_ _Urs stop being a sour fish," Morgana said as she looked in one of the holes "One day we will rule the seven seas and how can we do that if we don't explore them."_

 _"_ _Mother died because she wanted to explore these so called waters. It's not safe to be out here and I'm leaving," Ursula said before submerging back into the water and swimming away._

 _Morgana still waits in the water dazed by the ship._

* * *

 ** _Sunnyshore of the Present_**

 _Morgana walks around into the ballroom smiling as everyone watched her with disgust. She grabs the glass of wine from one of the attending guest and pushes them out her way. She takes a sip from the glass and puckers her lips._

 _"_ _Sometimes you have to enjoy," she pause and laughs "the finer things."_

 _She continues to walk through the ballroom. She pulls her finger calling a whirlpool carrying Melody and Neal to move through the ballroom. She snaps her finger and the whirlpool disappears dropping the two kids. Ariel, Snow, and Eric runs through the crowd._

 _"_ _Guards! Get her now!" Eric said angrily._

 _"_ _I would do that Prince," Morgana rotates her fingers summoning a cloud of smoke to engulf the guard which cause them to vanish "I wouldn't do anything if you know what's good for you."_

 _"_ _What do you want Morgana?" Eric said drawing his sword._

 _"_ _What do I want? I want what everyone wants…I want absolute power," Morgana said laughing manically._

 _Snow White grabs Eric sword and dashes towards Morgana._

* * *

 ** _Atlantica in the Past_**

 _Morgana ascends into a grotto where mermaids are seated. They are all young and beautiful with various hair styles. Morgana notices that Ursula is not making direct eye contact with her which makes her upset. Morgana swiftly swim further inside into the throne room where her father Poseidon sits awaiting._

 _"_ _Father..I-"_

 _"_ _All I ever ask if for you to obey my law!" Poseidon said with power as his voiced echoed._

 _"_ _You just don't understand me! You expect me to be like Ursula. Always following daddy's order, but I can't. I want to explore the sea just like mother did," Morgana said with aspiration._

 _"_ _You will do no such thing. I will not have my daughter out her swimming aimlessly. Your mother died because she wanted to be reckless," he said with strife._

 _"_ _I hate you," Morgana said immersing into the water swimming away._

 _Ursula creeps in after seeing that her sister left. She swims closer to her father and hugs him._

* * *

 ** _Sunnyshore of the Present_**

 _"_ _Look at the precious father showing his daughter love," Morgana said grabbing Eric's chin "I wish I could have had that, but it made me who I am today!"_

 _"_ _You're worse than your sister Ursula!" Snow said growling._

 _"_ _Tell me something I don't know," Morgana walks towards Melody and Neal's unconscious body. She waves her hand summing her teleportation fog that covers the three of them._

 _A tear falls from Ariel's eye. Eric and Snow sprint towards her but are too late for Morgana has already vanished. Snow drops her sword and fall to her knees. The room is filled with silence as the guests are stunned by the events that transpired._

 _"_ _Who was that Eric? And why did she take Melody?" Ariel said as he voice begun to break. She scurried into her husband arms and begins to cry._

 _"_ _Ariel there's something I have to tell you," Eric said with discomfort as if he was hiding something "There is a part of your life you do not remember. Your memories of the past were taken away from you, but only to protect you."_

 _Ariel looks into his eyes with confusion "What are you talking about?"_

* * *

 ** _Harbor's Cove of the Present_**

 _Neal is trying to wake Melody, but with no success. Morgana rises from the water walking towards the young heirs. She grins and generates a seat from thin air._

 _"_ _A world once without magic…How could anyone live?" she chuckled._

 _Neal stares at her with burning eyes of hatred, but she seems to be unfazed. Melody begins to wake up and notice she is not in the comfort of her home, which causes her to panic._

 _Neal tries to calm her down as Morgana laughs._

 _"_ _What's wrong darling? Are you lost? Confused?" Morgana asked._

 _"_ _Where are our parents!?" Neal barked._

 _"_ _I found you. You were trapped and I saved you from drowning my sweet young prince," she said._

 _Neal's anger begins to subside and he calms himself. Melody stands to her feet and extends her hand to Morgana. Morgana smiles and shakes the young naïve princess hand._

 _"_ _Thank you," Melody said with a smile "We owe you our lives, but we have to get back home."_

 _"_ _Of course, I can just cast one of my spells and it should be able to send you home."_

 _Morgana goes into a chest full of magical potions and items. She grabs a vile of mystic magic as she turns around she notices Melody looking into the water._

 _"_ _Lovely isn't it." Morgana said approaching Melody._

 _"_ _It has always been something about the sea that just mesmerizes me," she said softly bending down to touch the water. She twirls her fingers and smile._

 _"_ _Why wouldn't it captivate a sea creature like you—"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about Melody isn't a sea creature," Neal interjected._

 _"_ _But of course she is! She is the magical child born of land and sea."_

 _Melody and Neal look at Morgana with disbelief. Melody had grown up not knowing her true heritage._

* * *

 ** _Harbor's Cove in the Past_**

 _Ursula rises from the water to see her sister staring out at the large abandon ship. She swims towards her sister and places her hand on her. Morgana slaps it off with force and swim a few inches away. Ursula sees that she has been crying._

 _"_ _How dare you tell father about this! I trusted you Ursula you were supposed to be my sister!" Morgana said as tears run down her face and her voice cracking._

 _Ursula becoming upset "I want what's best for you. I don't want what happened to mother to happen to you."_

 _"_ _I will no longer be a victim to father's tyranny," Morgana said raising her voice "I am leaving!"_

 _A storm begins to brew as lighting begins to strike. Ursula dives underwater and swims away as fast as she can. Morgana begins to spin around creating a whirlpool as she laughs agitatedly._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY ONCE UPON A TIME: IN ATLANTICA. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**


	4. Return To The Sea

**Return To The Sea  
**

 **Starring:**

Joanna Garcia Swisher as Ariel

Gil McKinney as Prince Eric

Rowan Blanchard as Princess Melody

 **Recurring:**

Jill Marie Jones as Morgana

Michael Gambon as King Triton

Zac Pullam as Prince Neal

* * *

 ** _Atlantica in the Past_**

 _Ariel and Eric are walking baby Melody back into her celebration. Eric notices that Ariel has become quiet after departing with her father. He takes Melody from her._

 _"_ _Eric! What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Listen to me Ariel. The Sea is apart of whom you are. I know that you made a huge sacrifice so I want you to catch your father," Eric said with a sincere heart._

 _A tear falls from Ariel's face "Eric, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me."_

 _Ariel kisses him and proceeds to kiss baby Melody. She picks up her dress and begins to run back outside to the beach._

* * *

 ** _BEACH_**

 _"_ _Daddy!" Ariel shouts as she runs into the water._

 _She dives into the water and begins to swim downward towards the seafloor. Her hair unravels from her pinned up style. She spots her Father and smiles. Triton holds up his Trident which begins to glow. A beam of light hit Ariel. As she glows her dress begins to disappear and her legs become a green tail._

 _Her glow diminishes as she has finished her transformation back into a mermaid. She ascends to the shore to see Eric holding baby Melody on the beach. She swims closer to her family._

 _"_ _Thank you Eric! I really missed being in the water."_

 _"_ _I wouldn't ever want to separate you from who you are," Eric said grabbing his wife hands._

 _Triton ascends. He looks at Ariel who dashes over to hug him. They both shed tears as they are finally able to spend time together._

* * *

 ** _Harbor's Cove of the Present_**

 _"_ _I'm magic?" Melody says with confusion._

 _"_ _Yes my dear. Your parents never told you about your lineages."_

 _"_ _She has to be lying to you Melody!" Neal said with a scow "She probably just trying to confuse and turn you against you parents."_

 _"_ _It was her parents who turn against her!_

 _Morgana tries to calm herself down and resumes her nice persona. She walks over to Melody and leads her to an ice couch._

 _"_ _Why would my parents keep something like that away from me? My parents loves me," Melody said as she begun to shed tears._

 _"_ _If they truly loved you then you would know all about merpeople," Morgana said consoling Melody._

 _"_ _Melody my mother and your mother are probably worried about us! We have to go!" Neal said looking around trying to find a way out._

 _Morgana goes towards a small bookcase. She moves a few books around and grabs another vile with the face of Ursula on it. She walks back over to Melody and hands the bottle over._

 _"_ _My sister was a power sea witch for a lack of better words. Inside this bottle will give you a way to finally answer the questions you've been yearning to know. Like why you always felt so connected to the sea? Or why your mother kept you away from the water? The answers can be yours only if you want them my dear child," she grabs the vile from Melody._

 _Melody stands up and walks over to Neal who is on his guard. She places her hand on Neal's shoulder._

 _"_ _What if she's right? What if there is a secret my parents been keeping? I have to know!" Melody walks back over to Morgana._

 _Morgana pours a drop of the magic potion onto Melody's feet. A green spiral begins to form around Melody and lefts her up. Melody is floating over the water swinging her feet as they begin to transform to a tail. She jumps into the water as her transformation is complete._

* * *

 ** _Atlantica in the Past_**

 _A storm begins to brew over the castle. Ariel and Tritons sees lighting stick Eric who falls to the ground. An olive-green cloud appears and reveals Morgana holding baby Melody. Ariel develops worry seeing the Evil sea witch holding her precious daughter. She tries to swim closer but Morgana summons a thunderbolt to prevent her from coming any closer._

 _"_ _Look at the little baby," she says in a baby voice "the little baby Princess."_

 _She continues to walk rocking baby Melody who begins to laugh. She pulls Morgana's hair._

 _"_ _Morgana! Let my granddaughter go!" Triton said angrily, holding up his trident.._

 _"_ _I wouldn't do that Mr. Grumpy," Morgana says holding baby Melody up as leverage._

 _"_ _What do you want Morgana?" Ariel says with concern._

 _"_ _What do I want? I want what everyone wants…I want absolute power," Morgana said laughing manically._

 _Eric sneaks up and grabs Melody and continues to run. Triton quickly uses his Trident before Morgana could retaliate. Morgana vanishes before the attack could land._

 _"_ _I'll be back! You haven't heard the last of Morgana," she said as her voiced echo as she was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

 ** _Harbor's Cove of the Present_**

 _Neal is looking into the pool to find Melody, but with no success. Melody rises from the water with a big, cheerful splash._

 _"_ _Neal it's amazing! I'm—I'm a mermaid!" she chuckled as she swam around the pool trying to get a hang of being a mermaid._

 _Neal stares at her with burning eyes of hatred, but she seems to be unfazed._

 _"_ _You have to calm down my child," Morgana said pinching Neal's face._

 _Morgana begins to laugh. Melody swims closer and rests herself against the edge of the cove._

 _"_ _What's wrong darling?" Morgana asked._

 _"_ _How long will I be a mermaid?" Melody asked._

 _"_ _As I told you before you are born of land and sea but you are also a product of true love which means the magic within you is incredible," Morgana said going back into her chest "But all magic comes at a price so I can not make you a permanent mermaid unless you are willing to pay the price."_

 _Melody becomes deep in thought. Morgana reveals to them a locket with Melody name on it. It was the same locket her grandfather gave her year's prior. Melody looks at it with glee and opens it. She becomes amazed watching the merfolk swimming._

 _"_ _Thank you," Melody said with a smile "Is this my true home Morgana?"_

 _"_ _My child, this could be your life only if I had the necessary item to cast the spell."_

 _Melody begins to think._

 _"_ _I want to help you. Miss. Morgana," Melody said swimming towards Morgana._

 _Neal look at Melody with disbelief. Morgana grows a smile ._

* * *

 ** _Sunnyshore in the Past_**

 _Ariel walks back onto the land. She grabs her daughter and falls to her knees in tears. She embraces Melody tightly._

 _"_ _Father, I'm so sorry, but Melody can never be apart of our world. As long as Morgana is out there in the sea causing problems I can't let Melody be involved."_

 _Eric consoles his family. He takes a locket out of his pocket and hands it to Ariel. The locket is a golden scallop engraved with Melody name._

 _"_ _It was a gift from me. I wanted my granddaughter to know of her_ _link between two worlds," Triton says._

 _Ariel opens the locket. As she opens the locket it projects an image of_ _Atlantica_ _inside a bubble, with little merfolk swimming about. While open, it will also play a variation of the song, "_ _Down to the Sea_ _"._

 _"_ _Daddy she would have loved this, but I think it's best if she never knows about any of it." Ariel says closing the locket._

 _King Triton begrudgingly agrees and Ariel drops the locket into the ocean floor._

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to do this Ariel? You will always be apart of the sea and I don't think you can keep our daughter away," Eric says trying to convince his wife that she might be wrong._

 _"_ _That's why I won't remember either," she hands Melody over "I know it will be hard but if I never know about my past either I can protect her better."_

 _"_ _Sweetheart what are you asking?" Eric says confused._

 _"_ _Daddy I want you to erase my memories. I want to forget about merpeople, Atlantica, and me being a mermaid."_

 _Triton hugs his daughter and without a word does what she request. As he hits her with the magic from his trident Ariel sheds a tear and walks out the water back to shore. After the spell was casted Triton submerges into the ocean and swims away saddened._

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY ONCE UPON A TIME: IN ATLANTICA. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**


	5. Triton

_**Harbor's Cove of the Present**_

 _Morgana ease her way over to Melody, who is enjoying herself in the water. Neil watches Morgana's every with his guard up._

" _Now that you got what you wanted. We should talk about payment."_

" _What could you possibly want from Melody," said Neil._

" _When you live to my age you will learn that everyone has something special. Melody's kindness is all I need."_

 _Melody begins to worry that she should not trust Morgana. She looks gets a jolt of inspiration as she realizes that Morgana fulfilled her biggest wish._

" _I want to repay her Neil. She gave me the chance to be who I really am," she grips the locket "I'm a mermaid. My parents hid that from me. Not Morgana she told me the truth."_

" _I understand that Mel. I really do, but what do we know about her. Can we really trust her?"_

" _Trust me Neil," Melody said grabbing Neil's hand giving him a reassuring smile."_

 _Morgana begins to smile, as she as gotten what she wanted. She summons her magical transportation fog as the fog clears a book appears. She opens it to a page with a trident on it._

" _This is my magical Trident. An evil man with no remorse stole it from me long ago. He used the magic to banish me to this good forsaken hell hoe."_

" _Will the Trident help make me a mermaid forever?" Melody asked with aspiration._

" _There are no limits to the Trident powers sweetheart. Once I regain my full magic ability I will make you wish become reality," Morgana said placing her hands on Melody's shoulder._

* * *

 _ **Atlantica of the Past**_

 _A young, bright red-haired, boy is swimming swiftly towards the palace. He emerges from the water to see his mother waiting for him smiling with his arms folded._

" _Exploring again Triton?"_

" _I'm sorry mom. I just get so lost in the waters. Endless places to explore! Something new everyday."_

 _They swim until they reach the slums of Atlantica. A young mermaid swims by not paying attention comes swimming past. Triton watches in a gaze as he has a crush on this young mermaid._

 _His mother gives him a push signaling him to speak. Young Triton swims closer to the girl._

" _Hey Athena!"_

" _Oh Hi Triton!"_

 _Triton becomes embarrassed and silent. Athena smiles and looks at her mother who is waiting in the distance._

" _Well I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."_

" _Alright!"_

 _Athena swims towards her mother and they proceed to swim away. Triton swims back to his mother with his head down depressed. His mother consoles him as they continue to head to there home._

 _ **YEARS LATER…**_

 _A now teenage Triton is holding his mother hands as she is coughing in pain. He is trying to hold back the tears but seeing his mother in pain as she dies. Athena approaches him and places her hand on his shoulder in comfort._

" _I'm sorry Triton. Your mother was kind and always sweet too me," she kisses him on the cheek and dives back into the water._

" _One day you will finally be able to tell her how you feel," Triton Mother weakly, says as she caress her son 's cheek._

" _Don't speak. You need to rest," Triton musters up as his voice cracks._

" _The something I have to tell you," she begins to couch excruciatingly "You're father. He's… He's Pose…id…on," she says faintly as she dies and her hand drops from Triton's face._

* * *

 _ **Sunnyshore of the Present**_

 _Snow, Eric, and other people are preparing for a battle. They are putting on armor and grabbing their weapons. Eric approaches Ariel and kisses her forehead._

" _Don't worry about Melody. We will bring her back I promise."_

" _You're going to need help to get through the forest," said a mysterious female voice._

 _Goldie appears from the crowd of guest. She_ _is wearing a golden ruffle dress with a lace-up front and satiny bow chest detail also attached is a black and gold cape. She also has on white gloves and thigh highs with bows with black slippers. She_ _is an attractive young woman who has medium length, blonde hair. She also has green eyes and a pale complexion._

 _Snow sheaths her sword._

" _I'm Goldie. One of the best detectives in this land I traveled through these forest for years as a little girl."_

" _You might be working for Morgana! How can we trust you?" Snow said holding her sword ready to attack._

 _Ariel walks in-between them looking at Goldie with a stern look. They both begin to smile and hug one another surprising everyone._

" _Goldie is an old friend of mine from long ago. Before Regina placed, the cursed on The Enchanted Forest Goldie was known as Goldilocks."_

" _It's so good to see you Ariel, but if we want the best chances of finding your daughter we have to head out."_

 _Goldie lead the party out of the castle._

* * *

 _ **Harbor's Cove of the Past**_

 _Triton watches from a distance as a teenage Morgana comes from a cave with an abandon ship. She descends into the water as Triton trails her from a distance._

 _He follows her to an entrance of a grotto. She ascends from the water and sees her father Poseidon waiting for her. He turns around furious._

" _Morgana!" he said in a boisterous voice "You been gone long enough. It is time for you to come home where you belong."_

" _I am home father. I am free to roam the sea and do what I wish. Something you never allowed me to do."_

 _Poseidon senses someone in the distance. He grabs his Trident and it begins to glow a bright gold._

" _Who are you?"_

 _Triton eases his way into sight. Morgana afraid swims behind her father._

" _I'm your son."_

 _Poseidon is in disbelief._

* * *

 _ **Sunnyshore of the Present**_

 _Goldie stops as they come to a moat._

" _They went through the water."_

" _We have to find another way. Our children are with a monster," Snow said approaching Goldie._

" _I know everything is difficult right now, but we can not go against each other," Eric said trying to calm everyone down._

 _An olive green cloud of smoke appears as Morgana becomes visible. Snow and Eric pulls out their swords and get ready to attack._

" _Now do you really want to hurt me when I'm the only one with the location with your precious kids."_

" _Morgana what do you want from us," Eric said stepping closer._

 _Morgana laugh as she caresses Eric face. She walks through the search party slowly submerging into the water._

* * *

 _ **Harbor's Cove of the Present**_

 _Melody is sitting with her feet in the water kicking it about as Neil takes a seat aside her. He looks at her with nervousness._

" _Are you really going to bring the Trident to Morgana."_

" _I never felt like I belonged on the land. My heart was always in the sea and Morgana is the only one who can help me become free."_

" _She kidnapped us. If she was really good our parents wouldn't have tried to stop her."_

" _My parents have been lying about who I am for years! I understand if you do not want to come, but I'm heading to Atlantica._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


End file.
